Graphitic articles employed for commercial applications are currently made by cutting or shaping macroscopic graphitic bodies using machine tools or by high pressure molding of graphite powders. There are problems with these approaches. First, the scale and intricacy of the design of graphitic articles by a machining or high pressure molding approach is limited. Graphitic articles with micron-scale dimensions and smaller cannot readily be prepared by machining techniques or high pressure molding approaches. Graphitic articles in which the orientation of the planes of graphite is critical (an array of cylindrical objects in which the basal planes of the graphite encircle the cylinder axis, for example) also cannot be fabricated readily using machining techniques. In addition, fabrication is expensive because machine work is required and the graphite feedstock is costly. Naturally occurring graphite feedstock is sometimes used. More often, the feedstock is produced by an expensive batch process that requires soaking carbon precursors such as petroleum coke for hours at temperatures in excess of 2500 K.
There remains a need for methods for preparing intricate graphitic articles.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a simple method for producing precise and intricate graphitic articles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for producing precise and intricate graphite coatings on metallic, ceramic, and metal-coated objects.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for preparing graphite monoliths.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for making very large (scales from centimeters to many meters) graphitic objects.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.